


Rescuing Dimo

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Abandoned Building, Drugging, Forced Oral Sex, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vole finds a good use for Dimo's mouth. Dimo is none too pleased about it. <br/>Based on artwork by Damaiou <br/>*All Characters Belong To The Creators Of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescuing Dimo

At first everything was blurry, he blinked his eyes several times to try and get the world into focus. The first thing he saw was the tall white Jagerkin in the corner with deathly white skin and pitch black eyes and hair, his pupils matching his cadaverous skin. He was dressed in the uniform of Baron Wulfenbach’s Jagers.   
“Capitan Vole?” Dimo managed to croak out. His vision had cleared more and he could see by the staved in barrels and rusted farming equipment he was in the root cellar of an abandoned farm.   
The Wulfenbach Jager looked up from his fingernails. “Ah, de dog of de Heterodyne iz avake!”  
Dimo growled and attempted to get his brain to signal his arms to move, but no such luck. Besides his foggy state, his hands had also been bound with bailing wire. “Hy vould rader be a dog, den a sniveling rodent like hyu! Ve all know how hyu hate de Heterodynes, huyr creators!”.   
“Ha, at least my master iz not some fairytale ve tell to de children, de Baron is powerful and no match for huyr schtupid dreams!”   
At that Dimo tried to stand, but his balance was no good and tipped over on to his side like a sack of potatoes. “De schtuff Hy give hyu vill make hyu clumsy, frog man!” Captain Vole laughed at what he thought was a clever jab at Dimo’s green skin. Dimo just rolled his eyes. “Try harder, at least Hy don’t have the name of a rodent und de skin of a maggot.” Vole bared his teeth and clenched his fists. “Hy vould keel hyu right now, but dat vould ruin de fun.”   
“Vhat fun?”  
Vole unzipped his pants, “De fun Hy vill hafe vit hyur mouth!” He pulled Dimo up to his knees and tried to force his jaw open. “Open up or hyu crush hyur skull!” Dimo did as he was told and Vole slipped his cock in, making Dimo gag at the sudden intrusion. “Uze hyur tongue!” Vole demanded with a cuff to the ear as he thrust into Dimo’s mouth. As Dimo’s mouth was fucked he started scanning the walls, looking for any way to get him at of this soon to be sticky mess. Just as his eyes hit on the window directly behind Vole, he saw two familiar faces looking in; Maxim and Oggie. They told him their plan through hand signals and mouthing. After Dimo made Vole close his eyes by expertly licking the tip, he signaled the OK for the plan to go ahead.   
Vole had started to thrust faster and was moaning loudly. Before Dimo had time to react a geyser of cum erupted in his mouth and when he leaned back, all over his head; a Jager’s strength was not the only thing the Jagerbrau increased. “Zavor de flavor, Cur!” Vole yelled out. His orgasm was short lived due to sharp teeth finding his now even more sensitive part. Before he could yell out, Oggie had jumped from the stair case leading into the house and onto his back.   
“Poor Dimo, Hy tink hyur face iz pregnant!” Maxim laughed as he cut Dimo’s hands free with wire cutters. Dimo slugged him in the shoulder. “Sooner vould hafe been bedder,” he growled as he turned to leave. He stopped on the stairs and called out, “Oggie und Maxim, have fun vit him. Just don’t keel him!” Dimo chuckled as he climbed the stairs, the two unzipping their pants and advancing on Vole. He shut the door just as they got busy.


End file.
